Merry Christmas Cagalli
by Rouge-Impulstice1
Summary: What happens when Cagalli throws a Christmas ball and happens to see a certain ex and gets upset. And does the only one who can cheer her up and make her Christmas better show up or is he coming back a day later? past AsuCaga angst ShinnXCagalli, KiraXLacus,AsuMey. About 5 years after Destiny R&Rs are loved!:D Rated T in case due to some language


**A/N: So this is my first completed ShinnXCagalli fic, please let me know what you thank! R&R very much loved :D and Do not own Seed/Destiny nor any characters, sadly. If so, they're may have been some Shinn and Cagalli in it ;D. Set about 5 years after Destiny, and Shinn has gone back to ORB ;D. Oh sorry its kinda long for a one-shot but i hope you still enjoy!:D Rated T incase :D Also forgot to mention, Shinn has been there through all of the heartache Cagalli has went through with Athrun all of those years, ever since the Second war ended. ^^  
**

* * *

Cagalli was too busy walking through the Athha mansion admiring all of the Christmas décor to realize she had an hour and a half until the Christmas ball. She then looked at her wrist watch and noticed the time, and then all of a sudden a loud "DAMN I need to get ready!" was heard being yelled through the hall.

She then starting running through the halls to get to her room, she was rushing so much she didn't realize her brother and Lacus were standing in the hallway, they stood there watching how quickly Cagalli was running, and Lacus spoke softly " Wow Kira, your sister didn't even notice us standing here" with a giggle.

A smile pulled Kira's lips, because he knew the reason Cagalli was rushing, not only because of the Christmas ball happening soon and she wasn't ready, but also because the one she loves will be returning from a mission he left to complete about 2 months ago and is scheduled to be back either today or tomorrow.

Everybody always teases Cagalli about the two, everytime someone says something about her being in love with him or having feelings for him the answer is always either"No I don't love that idiotic punk Asuka or Hello NO, he's a MORON!" Kira as well as everyone else around could tell she was deeply falling for him or even at least had feelings for him, and vice versa, Shinn has only admitted it him.

Kira remembered when Shinn first told him.

_Flashback_

Kira was sitting outside on the balcony of the Athha mansion, waiting for Lacus to finish up getting Cagalli to wear her dress for a formal ball. All of a sudden he heard the door to the balcony open and close, looked behind him to see Shinn walking towards him.

Kira smiled at the raven haired boy and said "Shinn, I wasn't expecting you to be here."

Shinn smiled slightly brushed back his raven hair slightly with his fingers and spoke softly "Well I actually did have a mission to check on something for your sister, but it was completed early, besides, I was told to hurry and get it completed by your sister, so I could be her escort she didn't want one of the old geezer council members being her escort", with a slight chuckle.

Kira smiled slightly and noticed the blush Shinn had on his cheeks when he mentioned about being her escort and asked in a curious tone "Shinn, I'm curious do you have feelings for her, I just noticed your blush when you said that…."

Shinn looked away from Kira's direction and said softly "Well,…yeah I think I….I…love her Kira."

A smile pulled to Kira's lips, he patted Shinn on the shoulder and said softly "Your secret is safe with me and I know you'll never leave her side, unlike my douche of a blue haired best friend."

Shinn chuckled loudly at that and said "Thanks Kira, I want to tell her myself, but I want it to be special when I do" with another blush creeping upon his cheeks.

_End of Flashback_

Cagalli stopped running when she noticed a quick glimpse of the two figures, stopped and walked up to them to greet them.

Kira and Lacus chuckled at Cagalli's actions and said in unison "In a hurry much?"

Cagalli just crossed her arms and said in a loud slight anger tone "NO NOT AT ALL WHEN THE BALL IS IN AN HOUR!"

They both just chuckled and Lacus spoke sweetly "Cagalli, your rushing because you get to see someone special tonight."

Cagalli sighed and said aloud "SERIOUSLY WHAT THEHELL! I DON'T LOVE SHINN!"

Again Kira and Lacus giggled, not only at Cagalli's outburst but because of the blush creeping upon her cheeks, everytime something was mentioned of her loving him, being with him or even crushing on him, she'd blush like a little school girl.

Cagalli sighed and said "I'm going to head up to my room and change, even though I don't want to I HAVE to wear a damn dress, with a loud sigh being heard after.

Lacus and Kira both smiled at her sudden outburst, they knew one was coming sooner or later.

Cagalli then told them she'd be back down after bit and to go have a seat in the living room, the pair did so and Cagalli made it up to her room.

All of a sudden a loud yell was heard throughout the mansion "I don't see why I have to wear a damn dress tonight!" with a huff.

Kira and Lacus just giggled hearing that, and they looked at the clock on the wall and noticed a half hour already has gone by.

_Half hour later_

Guests started to arrive and Cagalli was in a simple black dress with a red rose on the front her chest to just a few inches away from touching her ankles and her golden locks, just about 3 inches short from reaching the middle of her back.

Cagalli was sitting with Lacus and Kira, until a certain bluenette walked over with his red-headed girlfriend and sat with the two. As soon as Athrun and Meyrin sat down, Cagalli excused herself to go to the restroom. Lacus and Kira knew all too well why they didn't have to question if it was an excuse.

It's been 2 and a half years since her and Athrun have split up for the second time, but it still causes her pain.

She thanks on how he left her before the war, left her alone to deal with all of the fighting, to add to it he had another girl following him around he started a relationship with and after the second war he stayed with her(Meyrin) for about six months, came back to ORB to be with her(Cagalli) for a year and then left her again a year later to go back to Meyrin.

Cagalli just decided to sit outside on one of the benches against the mansion alone, to thank and watch the white snowflakes fall from the sky. She sighed and lowered her head, and let tears flow down her cheeks.

Then she slightly opened her eyes and noticed the red color of her rose and the black color of her dress, which lead to another thought, Shinn.

She was wondering when he'd be arriving if tonight, or tomorrow, she was really hopeful he'd show up tonight, he seemed to be the only one who could stop the pain, heartache, and painful memories of her and Athrun.

Even though she and Shinn weren't together, they were just close friends, and he was her commander and body guard, he always seemed to help cheer her and her heart ache up.

She then laid her head against the wall and got lost in thought. _Is everyone right, do I really love Shinn? He's always been there for me and helps me out, we've accidently kissed before and my heart raced, I…think… I do, he is cute and very attractive, even though we fight and argue, I still can feel….something special when I'm around him, like…love. _

_Back inside the ball_

Shinn just had walked in the door, looking for his beautiful princess, he did spot out her brother and Lacus sitting, with someone who he honestly wanted to punch in the face for hurting Cagalli.

He then walked over toward the table and once he reached the table, Athrun looked his way and gave him a death glare which was given back.

Kira smiled slightly and said "Shinn, I'm glad your back, I'm guessing you're looking for my sister?

Shinn smiled and said "Of course Kira, I have something for her actually."

Kira smiled, he knew exactly what it was, and spoke softly "She said she went to the restroom but has been gone for about 20 minutes now, my guess she's probably outside watching the snowflakes."

Shinn thanked him and then made his way outside.

Once he reached outside, he noticed a figure sitting with long golden locks and a black dress sitting with her head laid back against the wall, he knew who it was.

He sat right beside the figure and laid his head upon her shoulder, she jumped slightly and looked to her side where she felt the weight.

She noticed the black hair and a smile pulled at her lips. The only word she spoke was his name out of surprise that he arrived earlier tonight then was said if they were to be back tonight.

Shinn lifted his head, looked right into her amber orbs and asked "Let me guess, you're out here in the cold because of a jerk like Athrun?"

Cagalli turned away and nodded gently answering yes. Shinn sighed, and kept his hand in his pocket, where a velvet box was.

He then got on the ground, gently pulled Cagalli's face to where her amber orbs met his ruby ones, lightly held her hand into his and said "Cagalli, Merry Christmas" And then kneeled down in front of her.

He looked up at her amber orbs that were watching him trying to figure out what he was doing. He then pulled out the velvet box with a red lava color Obsidian surrounded by Rose Quartz and sat on a silver band.

Cagalli's eyes grew wide and she thought "_What the hell, maybe….its true he does love me and he's...no it can't be possible though he wouldn't..."_

Shinn looked straight into her amber colored orbs and spoke softly while rubbing her cheek softly with his thumb "I know were not really a couple, but… will you marry me?"

He then turned his head slightly to the side out of slight embarrassment.

Tears started to flow from Cagalli's eyes like a waterfall, she was so happy. She slid off the bench into Shinn's arms and as they laid their on the freezing ground holding each other, she spoke softly into his ear "Yes Shinn Asuka, of course I will MORON! I…..love you Shinn!"

Shinn's lips then pulled into a huge grin.

Just after a few seconds of holding each other while lying on the ground, they started to realize how cold it was outside and they both stood to their feet, of course holding ones hand in the others.

Shinn spoke softly "It's a little cold, I say let's go back inside.

Once they reached the door, Kira and Lacus were standing there with a smile upon their lips seeing the pair have their hands entwined and Kira spoke softly "So he did pick a special time to tell her and ask, on Christmas."

Lacus just smiled sweetly and laid her head softly on Kira's shoulder.

* * *

**Well i hope you enjoyed ^.^! And sorry any Asucaga or Athrun fans out there. Also I'm sorry if they're kind of ooc, but this is a good few years later ;D. R&R's are very much loved!:D ^^**


End file.
